


red cheek and shy glances

by gemini_hyuck



Category: Jisung - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, Park Jisung - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which sung is a shy baby.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	red cheek and shy glances

i all but kicked the door down as i walked into the nct dream dorm.

“sung! where are you?” haechan smiled brightly at me from his seat in mark’s lap. they were sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate as they watched the christmas movie on the tv.

“hey y/n! jisung’s in his room.” i smiled back and nodded in thanks. i opened my mouth to ask where i should put the big bag of presents i was carrying but jeno swooped in.

“i can take these! i’ll put them under the tree for you” i grinned widely at him and handed him the bag then almost tackled him as he started to walk away.

“wait! i need to grab sung’s gift.” i dug the small box out of the bag then bounced off to jisung’s room. the door was closed so i knocked twice and waited. chenle opened to door and gave me a wide smile. 

“hey y/n! wanna come in and play games with us?” i nodded and smiled at my friend. he stepped to the side to let me in. i immediately noticed jisung sitting cross legged on his bed as he waited for chenle to come back. he looked up his phone and his cheeks reddened a little as he saw me.

“hey sungie.” i said softly. he smiled at me then and got up, holding out his arms. i brightened and hugged him tightly. it had been a little while since i had seen my best friend and i had missed him a lot.

“hey y/n.” he said quietly. we heard the door close quietly behind us, chenle leaving but neither of us let go. eventually jisung stepped back. he sat back down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. his face was still a little pink and it was absolutely adorable. as i sat down next to him i reached over and poked his cheek. he immediately reddened more and i laughed.

“you’re so cute sungie.” he ducked his head as he groaned in embarrassment. 

“i swear you’re just like jaemin sometimes.” i gasped, offended that he could compare me to that monster of affection. 

“rude!” he peeked at me through his fingers shyly and i inwardly melted at the sight. so. freaking. cute. i decided to poke him again this time his shoulder because i couldn’t reach his face. “hey. i have something for youuu.” i sung as i poked him. he released his face to swat my hands away.

“what is it?” i handed him the present with a smile, inwardly dying. what if he didn’t like it? he tore the paper off the little box carefully. he opened it and a small soft smile appeared on his face. his cheeks turned red yet again as he lifted the bracelet and read the inscription. “my partner in crime. forever and always.” it was a silver bracelet with a solid silver bar connected to a chain. he shyly peeked up at me again when he finished reading it and i smiled softly at him. “help me put it on?” he asked lifting his wrist and offering me the bracelet. i took it from him and wrapped the chain around his wrist clipping it in place. “thank you y/n.” my cheeks turned red as i realized how close we had gotten. i was inches away from him. he seemed to come to same realization as his cheeks reddened ever more and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. we both jumped when jaemin screamed that dinner was ready then laughed.

“we should probably go.” i nodded and, to my complete and utter shock, jisung reached out and grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers. he pulled me off the bed and we walked into the kitchen together. haechan and chenle screeched in two part harmony when they saw us still holding hands. out cheeks burned red for what felt like the millionth time and we shyly glanced at each other before taking our seats. 

after dinner we decided to open presents then watch a christmas movie together. jisung and i sat next to each other on the floor in front of the couch as nomin passed out the presents. jisung leaned over to me as mark was opening his present.

“open mine last okay?” i nodded then turned my attention back to mark who had just opened a whole outfit from haechan. 

“your style sucks.” he said as he shrugged but i could see the pink in his cheeks as mark thanked him. we went in order of age until it was finally time for me to open my last present. i glanced at jisung who looked terrified. i pulled of the paper and tears sprung into my eyes. it was photo album. the cover picture was my favorite one of us. we were out on the beach and i was kissing his cheek as he grinned at the camera. the words printed on the front of the album read “from the beginning…” i flipped the album over and there were more words on the back “to the very end.” the first page was another picture of us. it was the first day we met. we were sitting on the couch laughing at whatever was playing on the tv. the writing underneath read “you’ve been my best friend.” it completed the sentence on the front. we flipped through the album page by page, laughing at memories we had forgotten and looking at pictures i didn’t even know he had. each had a sentence written underneath. and each brought me closer and closer to tears. the very last page read “through the red cheeks and shy glances i know you’ll be with me…” 

“to the very end.” i finished out loud. one tear escaped as i set the album down carefully then tackled jisung in a hug. “sung i love it. thank you so much.” the dreamies awwed and cooed at us but we ignored them. i felt jisung tap me lightly and i looked up at him 

“i love you.” he said softly. i pressed a kissed to his cheek before i responded.

“i love you too sung. red cheeks and shy glances and all.”


End file.
